


dreaming in your arms

by your_bus_driver



Series: psych fics because why not [14]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, M/M, POV Shawn Spencer, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: lassie has work piling up and sleep is the first to go. shawn is there to make sure he gets his beauty rest.🍍🍍🍍“Come over here and curl up in my arms. You’d really be helping me out.”“Are you trying to guilt me into a healthy sleep schedule?”“Guilt? Of course not. I’m trying to entice you into spending a night in my strong, manly arms... Is it working?”
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: psych fics because why not [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	dreaming in your arms

“C’mon. We both have a long day tomorrow and you’re a total cranky pants when you don’t get enough beauty sleep.” Shawn yawned, patting the space next to him on Lassie’s bed. 

“I need to finish looking over this and then I can go to sleep.” 

“It’s weird sleeping in your bed without you.” 

“Then go home and sleep in your own bed.” 

“But then I’d be so lonely, like now. Just get over here.” He was too cozy to get up and drag him over so Shawn settled for chucking a pillow at him in the most loving way possible. 

Lassie sat at his desk, back to him, hunched over and pouring over the latest pressing case, that would still be pressing in the morning. One of these days, when Lassie wasn’t home, he was going to move that thing into the living room. The bedroom should be free of work, and knowing there were puzzles to be solved a few feet away kept them both up most nights. 

Lassie turned a bit, glaring over his shoulder, but it was no match for Shawn’s most adorable smile. 

“I’ve got a Lassie shaped hole and you’re the only one that can fill it.” Shawn said, throwing back the covers. 

“I’m not really in the mood, but feel free to fly solo.” 

“Get you heard out of the rain gutter, silly billy. I meant in my arms. But now that you know you like to watch, I’ll keep that in mind for later.” 

“I have this testimony I have to prepare for tomorrow afternoon. The chief is expecting this write up on her desk when I get in the morning, and this so-called Burgundy fucking Bandit hit another house two nights ago and I know they’re something I’m missing.” Lassie ran out of breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I need to get this done.” 

Shawn propped himself on his side and watched Lassie until he looked back up at him, eyes tired and bloodshot. 

“Babe,” He spoke softly. “You’ll get all of that done but, right now, you need to chill. How about we two pour over it tomorrow morning with a cup of coffee?”

“Just five more minutes.” 

“It’s 2am. Breakthroughs don’t come at a dimly lit desk in the middle of the night. They come out of nowhere, the wazoo and out of the bath according to my dad. But right now, I have something you can solve right at this very moment and it’s my crippling loneliness.” 

“Shawn…” He was breaking down, crumbling a bit around the edges, which was fine with him if it meant he got some shut eye. The end would justify the means. 

“Come over here and curl up in my arms. You’d really be helping me out.” 

“Are you trying to guilt me into a healthy sleep schedule?” 

“Guilt? Of course not. I’m trying to entice you into spending a night in my strong, manly arms... Is it working?” 

“If this report isn’t done…” 

“Then I’ll write you a note for the chief blaming me and my irresistibility for the whole thing.” 

“You better,” Lassie sighed, cracking his back and lumbered over to the bed. 

Shuffling over and pulling back the comforter, he snuggled into Shawn’s open arms, resting his head on his chest. He could feel the tension melting away as he rubbed up and down his arm

“I promise.” Shawn murmured into Lassie’s hair, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
